<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of First Elders by Avafaris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148522">The Book of First Elders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avafaris/pseuds/Avafaris'>Avafaris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Flufffor like a little bit, Friendship, Humor, Lumity, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Rating May Change, Secret Organizations, This takes place the next day after "Wing It Like Witches", first fic, there will be shipping elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avafaris/pseuds/Avafaris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of the owl house finds a book, one lost for centuries, one that should have stayed lost. Soon, the mysterious characters arrive on the Boiling Isles. And the trio discover that the book which they found is dangerous and was not meant to be in the hands of any witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters or this show as they owned by Disney Animation. Frankly, I do not own anything except this AU idea and my Oc(s).</p><p>Hi! I recently binged watched The Owl House and now I'm obsessed. I thought of my own story and I had to write it so I might as well publish it.</p><p>Now in this story is an Alternate Universe fic, where Eda took Luz and King to mystery swamps the day after the "Wing It Like Witches". While there, they found something that'll cause the unexpected new adventure.</p><p>Enjoy, Kudos, and Review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a surprisingly peaceful afternoon in the Owl House; Luz sat on the floor in the space between the low table and the couch, doing her homework and stroking the small demon with one hand, King was spread across her lap like a cat - enjoying every minute. Even Hooty was busy talking to the spider that weaving a web in small window right next to the door.</p><p><em>'Why the write a essay must be so complicated?'</em> Luz wondered, gnawing on the end of plastic pen before her thought ceased as the door was kicked open.</p><p>"Leave this boring homework and get ready to leave. We're going on a trip!" Eda shouted as she made her way into the owl house, ignoring Hooty's attempts to introduce her to his new spider friend.</p><p>"Trip?" Luz bolted up into a standing position, holding King in her arms. "Where?"</p><p>"The Motionless Bowels Swamp."</p><p>King yawned and then asked, "Why should we go there?"</p><p>"Because some rich nerd'd pay me 50,000 snails just for a potion of Entoloma Milkcap. And this swamp is the only place where we can find it."</p><p>"Is the Motionless Bowels Swamp anything like the Knee?" Luz asked.</p><p>"Yeah." The witch nodded.</p><p>The human girl smiled as she put a small demon down and begin looking for her messenger bag.</p><p>King just jumped on the couch, settling himself at the pillow before closed his eyes. "I’m going to nap. And when you come back, you can tell me all about your trip."</p><p>"Nope," Eda reaches over and picked King up by the scruff of his neck, eliciting a little squeal from the diminutive demon. "You’re coming too."</p><p>"Me?" King shouted as she put him down. "Why?!"</p><p>"Because last time when I left you alone with Hooty. You "borrowed" a magic potion I made to bring your toys to life. And then you two make the most plush carnage in the living room."</p><p>"You don't understand what we've been through that day!" Hooty blurted out in his shrill voice, his face slipped through the window. Then he looked at the small demon. "We should do this again, King! So we can have a another bonding moment. Hoot hoot!</p><p>"On second thought, I think you two might need a brave demon to accompany." King said as he walked away from Hooty.</p><p>"That's the spirit." Eda said as she opened the door, summoning her staff and having Luz and King hope on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~  ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Motionless Bowels Swamp was flat, large wet forest in elevation on the left bank of the River Gut. The air was full to the brim with moisture, and thick steam was rising from every surface. Various shades of green covered everything, making it almost impossible to tell where the ground stopped and the trees started.</p><p>"Wow, this place smells worse than I'd expected." King frowned as they jumped off the staff. Luz looked up at the thick canopy of vines and branches overhead that all but blotted out the sky.</p><p>"So, what does Entoloma Milkcap look like?" Luz asked.</p><p>"It have a very distinctive appearance which certainly stands out from the boggy plants."</p><p>The Owl Lady just reached into her hair and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, then unfurled and presented it to Luz. The plant looks nearly identical to the bladderworts. The only difference was that the Entoloma Milkcap has pure white flower in the shape of a nonagon.</p><p>"But you have to be careful not mistake it for a very similar flowering plant. The Deadly Sting, which paralyzes at the slightest touch." Eda said then put the scroll back in her hair and walked through the dense. "Now. Let's go to find it."</p><p>"How do you know this is a good direction?" Luz as they followed after her.</p><p>"I don't know," Eda answered. "But even a bad direction is better than no direction."</p><p>An two hours later, they were still walking through the swamp.</p><p>"I'm tired. Can we just take five minutes?" King asked as they neared a small clearing. This place was dryer and the trees were mostly covering the sky and the only light came from the fireflies. Well, those, and the eyes of the many swamp creature in water.</p><p>"No." Eda answered affirmatively.</p><p>"As a king, I'm ordering that it's time for a break!" King said strictly as he sat down rather hard on the trunk of the uprooted tree.</p><p>Then a sound like crunching twigs made the demon almost jump out of his skin. He looked around, searching for the source of the noise.</p><p>It was big turtle; it had blue-green skin with darker patches, small eyes, and brown feet that have three claws each. It also had a large shell covering its back. There was a single, oak-like white tree and two mushrooms growing around the outermost ridges.</p><p>"AAAAAHHHHH!" King screamed as he hide behind Eda, grabbing her dress in fear. "Monster! Eda kill it!"</p><p>"You have nothing to fear. It's just turtle." She said as the turtle came closer. "They are very curious and enjoy the company of witches.”</p><p>"So you just want to a little company?" Luz asked and gently stroked turtle’s nose. The turtle nuzzled her, and she couldn't help but smile.</p><p><em>‘Now, where did that turtle come from?’</em> Eda thought, keeping in mind that this kind of turtle feeding on plants, especially this one that plants they are looking for.</p><p>Turning to Owlbert, Eda gave him a look that he understood, and he flew off in the direction from which the turtle came. She followed with Luz and King close behind. A loud hoot signaled that Owlbert had found something. They came to what looked like a rock covered in vines.</p><p>"Where is Owlbert?" Luz asked. The small group was confused. Owlbert wasn't there, and this place looked like a dead end.</p><p>But a hoot seemed to echo from behind the vines. Reaching out, the Owl Lady realized they were concealing the entrance to a tunnel. She slipped inside with  teenager and demon following, and they walked on until they reemerged in the daylight. They saw Owlbert fly past hooting, and as they followed his path, that's when they saw it.</p><p>A manor standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by high cliffs. The gravel driveway to the manor house was wide and has a large neglected hedge curving alongside it. The east side of the house was planted with plants and trees.</p><p>"The mysterious manor hidden in the swamp." Luz was excited about their discovery. And then let her imagination run wild as keep talking. "Maybe it's a secret base. And some mythical warriors, invisible to unworthy mortals, that are half-human, half-angel evil creature slayers living here."</p><p>"Your terrible books with the flowery language spoiling your head, kid. There's no such thing as the half-angels hunters." Eda's words easily killed Luz's weird image of this place.</p><p>"Plus, this building appears to be deserted." King said</p><p>"Which means nobody won't mind if we get inside." said Eda.</p><p>They began walking until they were in front of the door. The large double door was damaged - one door leaf had multiple bite and claw marks, the other was lying on the floor. The trio ignored it and entered the manor.</p><p>The ground floor was big, the walls were mainly white with sections of gray marble and black details. The long vines hanging from the ceiling. The wooden floor was very cracked, and in some places, a small plants grew.</p><p>A slight wind entered the room through the broken windows, regulating the musty smell.</p><p>"Whoever lived here was one of these rich sad loners." Eda walked up the staircase, her staff at the ready, with the human and demon following close behind.</p><p>They came to an area with few doors.</p><p>"That's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." The witch open the three doors down from the corridor entrance to find circular room.</p><p>It was infirmary—a huge room with an arched wooden ceiling with murals. Vines wrapped around the furniture, splitting the floorboards they had managed to grow through.</p><p>"What's this?" Luz asked, speaking more to herself than to them as she walked over to the windowsill. She ran his finger along a powdery-looking substance that covered the sill and put it in her mouth.</p><p>"Salt," she said, truly amazed. "There's salt. On the window!"</p><p>"It's on all the windows." Eda said that like it wasn't weird. "But we're not looking for the salt. We need to find a Entoloma Milkcap."</p><p>"I found it!" King said before he climbed up Eda's body, pointing in front of them.</p><p>Eda and Luz followed the finger.</p><p>There it was, on the top of the huge mahogany desk covered with ivy, shimmering moss and fascinating fungi, grow the Entoloma Milkcap plant.</p><p>The witch very quickly moved to the desk.</p><p>"Come to mama," The Owl Lady said as she drew a magic circle to get the plant.</p><p>"Mission accomplished." Luz said with smile, walking slowly to her mentor. She hardly take a step without tripping over a vines and trying to avoid put her feet on the cracked spot on the floor.</p><p><em>'How is this floor still hold the weight of our bodies?'</em> She thought.</p><p>As if on cue, a deep crack opened up beneath her. She wasn't quick enough to get away. </p><p>The witch and a demon turned around and saw Luz falling through the wooden floor before a loud thump and a faint 'I'm okay!' could be heard.</p><p>"Where are you?" Eda asked, walking up to the hole.</p><p>"I don't know. It's pretty dark down here."</p><p>King leaned over the hole and dropped small rock into the hole.</p><p>"Wow, that was at least three seconds deep." He said before lost his footing and fell into the hole.</p><p>"I'm alright! I landed on Luz!"</p><p>Luz pulled out light glyph, tapping it with her thumb so she was holding ball of light. She made four more orbs, King perched on her shoulder, the two look at the room.</p><p>The dark brown bricks make up the walls of the huge room. It was something between the library and the basement full of useless garbage.</p><p>"I like this room." Eda said as she landed next to them.</p><p>"Oh! Treasure" King hopped to the ground, looking through the pile of knick-knacks.</p><p>Eda join him in one minute while Luz walk across the room.</p><p>The library room was hexagon, unlike the room abowe, and the shelves don't seem to have names. Most of the books lined on the wall were too big for a human girl to pull down, and the interesting ones she's seen don't have titles, or titles Luz can understand.</p><p>However, she noticed a few other things which she find interesting and put them in her bag.</p><p>Luz was in the midst of a watching a book with an ever-changing design on the cover when Eda came up to her.</p><p>"Alright, we're going home." Eda decided, discarding a some old trophy with a scoff. "It's only trash, and not even the good trash.</p><p>"You found the Entoloma Milkcap. So, we don't go home empty-handed." Luz enthusiastically replied that seemed to have made Eda smile a bit.</p><p>"Well, it's better than nothing." The witch agreed and then turned around to shouted. "King, where are you? We are back!"</p><p>"I'm here. It wasn't easy but I've found a precious worthy of a great demon." King jumped out of the pile of garbage and he pulled something from the pile, a rather old trunk with large padlock. It was a little smaller than the small demon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~  ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>About an three hours later Eda and Luz sat on the couch in the Owl House, watching King smacked a baseball bat down on the iron padlock.</p><p>"Come on! Open up! The King of Demons commands you to open up!" said King, speaking each word as the baseball bat hit the padlock.</p><p>"Now!" The demon hit the padlock, one more time. And the baseball just split in half.</p><p>King threw it to the ground and started screaming in a high pitch like a tea kettle steaming.</p><p>"NYYYYYEEEEEHHHH!"</p><p>Eda bust out laughing while King get on all fours and charged at the trunk like an angry bull, still screaming in such a high pitch. Only to bounce off the trunk and fall on his back.</p><p>"I never get tired of that squeak of rage." The witch said as she wiped a tear from her eye with a snort.</p><p>Then a small demon scrabbled to his feet and ran over to them like a child running to his parent.</p><p>"Eda! I demand that you opened this padlock, so I can sack this trunk of all the treasures that's inside."</p><p>"Fine, I'll open it." She pulled out a pair of bobby-pins and picked up the trunk.</p><p>"Yes! All the secret treasures of the trunk will be mine." King laughed manically, rubbing his paws together.</p><p>"But I want 85 percent of your 'treasure'." Eda added and smirked at the glare the demon shot her.</p><p>"This treasure belong to me!"</p><p>"Then open it yourself, Mr. Wiggles."</p><p>King let out a another squeak of rage before said the deal's on.</p><p>And a few seconds later Eda unlocked the trunk and threw open the lid. Inside were few vials of silver dust, old tarot cards, sickle with engraved the triquetra symbol, some weird herbs, rainbow bismuth crystal, and a bunch of old cloth. </p><p>"I was hoping for something much more valuable than this. Thought it might be worth something." She picked up a one of vials and put trunk on Luz's lap.</p><p>Just to be sure, though, Luz dug around in the trunk to see if there was anything else. And there was.</p><p>She found a square object wrapped in an old white fabric. She unfolded the fabric and inside was an old book tied with ribbon and a black-gold seal on the front. Under the ribbon was a note.</p><p>The book was covered in comfortably worn dark brown leather. On the front and back cover, there was a golden design that look like a snake in a circular; but what made it absolutely unique was a sphere of dark glass with a swirling light inside it, that was inserted in the book cover.</p><p>'I've never seen a book like this before.' Luz thought and opened the note.</p><p>On the front was the word <strong>WARNING!</strong></p><p>Inside it said:</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">DO NOT READ THIS BOOK!!</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No one should be reading this book. There is nothing in this book that is of value to you, and I promise you that nothing good will come from trying to delve further into it.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is your only warning. Do not read this book. Find something else to becoming more powerful, or find something else to enact your terrible revenge.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Because if you take one fateful look, you barter at your life's expense, and face a deadly consequence.</em> </strong>
</p><p>King crawled up Luz and peered over her shoulder to see what was written on the note.</p><p>"So this book is dangerous and probably contains information of strike fear in the heart of any living being." King stated before he started wagging his tail excitedly. "I want to read it!"</p><p>"No!" Luz exclaimed as she kept the book away from King, holding it over her head.</p><p>"As the King of demons, I order you to get that book."</p><p>"This book have a big warning that said "Do not read it"." She tried to put the book back in the trunk only to lost it as Eda take that book out of girls' hands.</p><p>"And that is why we are going to do this." Eda said and opened the seal and the ribbon. As she did this, the book shook violently, and lit up a purplish-red light.</p><p>"AAH!" The witch just suddenly screamed in pain and threw book on the floor. </p><p>When it hit the floor, it made this loud clanging sound. Luz swore she could have heard something roaring in the distance. King let out a little squeak and hid in Eda's hair.</p><p>The book flapped upwards violently, a jolt of energy was released, but then book just fell back to the ground and became silent. And the glow of purplish-red slowly extinguish like a flame.</p><p>"What was that?" Luz finally asked after the prolonged silence. </p><p>Eda grabbed a broomstick and poked the book with it. "Well... it's over, anyway."</p><p>King poked his head out from the witch's silver mane. "I changed my mind, no reading." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter end, Next chapter is on it’s way. Feel free to give me the good, bad and ugly in comments. I'd appreciate any review.</p><p>I'm also new in this Fandom. So..... I'm sorry if anything feels out of character. And If you have any feedback on how to properly create a good fanfiction story, please tell me that would be very appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon slowly wandered on the night sky, finding itself at the highest spot. The blanket of stars hovered upon the large castle in the land that time forgot.</p><p>The moonlight showered into the hallway, falling upon the large crystal door. Two male guards were standing outside of a door, conversing with one another.</p><p>"How much longer he going to be doing this?" asked the older guard.</p><p>"I don't know," said the taller guard. "but you know the rules, any bets for you."</p><p>"This punishment is torture."</p><p>"It's been 2 days, Faye."</p><p>"Well...I suppose I just wait another few days then. Our leader won't be going anywhere anytime soon."</p><p>Inside the room they were guarding, a very old man was meditating. He had been meditating consecutively for about few weeks now, feeding on the magic energy of nearby magic giant luminous gem for survival.</p><p>In his meditation he pictures himself sailing in a small boat, in the middle of an endless ocean. In this vast ocean, he was currently fishing. He felt a small tug on the fishing rod and began to reel it in. Suddenly, that small tug grew and began pulling the boat in whatever direction it wanted. A massive storm began to brew and lightning nearly hit his boat.</p><p>A really thunder clapped overhead, causing him to open his eyes. To his old ears, totally ignorant of the outside world, it sounded all too much like the unexpected wave of magic energy that can only mean one thing. The Seal of Protection has been broken.</p><p>"Someone found the Book of First Elders."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~  ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in a completely different place, a mysterious character lay with his eyes closed, curled up inside the magic charged crystal as its power slowly fed into his body. He was called...</p><p>The Red General.</p><p>The first time he had been labeled by that term had been many years ago, when he had roamed the land alone, proud, wanting make his father proud of him to the near point to start considering get the Titan's heart for him, the only valuable possession he had to his name by that time, and purpose in life.</p><p>War had been raging for more than two decades since the late leaders of witches and demons, Enchantra and Abraxas, had been slain at the hands of those who his father had called "Hive".</p><p>The witches and the demons refuse to accept the new order.</p><p>And with the disobedience, came war along with pillaging… and death.</p><p>He had arrived to the old County, sent by his father when he came to age and started to pose a real threat to their enemies.</p><p>"The Red General" they had dubbed him, and not just by his crimson glowing eyes, but his sanguinary way to deal with the enemy.</p><p>The man had been a butcher, even by the Demon Realm standards.</p><p>He always liked to kill, and damn good at it.</p><p>But in the night of this memorable day, he was forced to stop killing and hide in the crystal.</p><p>His father and his army were defeated by an enemy even more powerful than they were. So, he had to burrow himself in quickly.</p><p>And waited for the day when he can take his revenge, avenge his father's death, and find his lost legacy.</p><p>Today, that day has finally come!</p><p>He could feel it in his pulse.</p><p>The nearly forgotten feel, seeping into his body from every direction as he lay entombed in his crystalline cocoon. He heard a familiar voice in his head, the one who said he must find the book.</p><p>His red eyes snapped open at the vision of a book. The one old book that leaving a burned picture in his memory. He flexed his muscles and focused, cracking the crystal around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Ok, next chapter will be taking place at Owl House again. I will try and have regular updates but no promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What we do with it?" Luz asked, staring at the book that was still lying on the floor</p><p>"We'll read it." Eda replied.</p><p>"Without me, I do not get into shrinking magic trap or something because of a book again." King grabbed his stuffed bunny and went upstairs, talking to Francois about his new idea of how to take revenge on Piniet.</p><p>"Is that really a good idea?" Luz asked, reading note again. "This warning sounds serious. And this book burned your hand."</p><p>"I've seen many awful and scary things in my life." Eda said nonchalantly as she held out her hand, causing a book jumped into her hand. "It was rather a cheap trick to scare kids."</p><p>The Owl Lady immediately went blazing through the book, flipping the pages this way and that. Whoever wrote that book was weird.</p><p>The book was written in the three different old languages. The writing was neat in some places whereas in others, it looked like hieroglyphs. Some words were along the sides of the paper, out of the margin, some of them even upside down. The book had also weird drawings, disturbing pictures, and small pieces of plant and animal glued to some pages.</p><p>"The author was probably a paranoid schizophr-" The witch gasped upon landing on a specific page. In the pages of that book was a drawing. The drawing of the owl beast that looks almost identical to Eda's cursed form.</p><p>Luz grabbed the corner of the book. "Eda, this looks like t-OW!"</p><p>The teenage gasped at the sudden stinging pain in her finger. Blood, vibrant red against her skin, welled in little beads along the length of the paper.</p><p>"Why is paper so sharp?" She asked, holding out her bleeding index finger.</p><p>The gold-eyed witch adverted her eyes from the big speck of red fluid on Luz's finger to girls' face. She had a tear in his eye when look at cut.</p><p>"No more reason to cry like a little baby."</p><p>After taking her student's hand in her own, the Owl Lady draw a spell circle around Luz's fingers and made them glow. A bit of the healing magic working fast and then Luz's index finger was good as new.</p><p>No one noticed that the drops of Luz's blood shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. And the sphere of dark glass flickered in creepy way.</p><p>"It's a drawing of the owl beast." Luz said. An index finger traced over the two words under the drawing.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's only a drawing. There's no usable information. The author probably had the bad luck to meet the owl beast. And it was a memorable moment for him." Eda closed the book, turned it around to study the back cover. The sphere of dark glass with a swirling light inside it didn't seem like a precious thing. "This book is worthless. But we can use it as a cup pad."</p><p>Luz chuckled before yaw.</p><p>"I think I'll go to bed now." She said, getting out of couch. "If I want to go to school tomorrow I need to get to sleep."</p><p>"Or you can drop out of school, and earn your official Bad Girl's Coven hooky badge." Eda said as Luz was halfway up the stairs.</p><p>"Nope." The teenage said in a high pitch, "You have a apprentice who actually enjoys school. Good night."</p><p>"Good night." The witch said before looked at book. The sphere of glass was a bit brighter than it was a few seconds earlier.</p><p>Eda just simply shrugged and put the book in her hair. Unaware of what was about to happen very soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dusky Zone.</p><p>It was a fitting name for the secret club under the dragon cave.</p><p>Whenever one had troubles or woes to deal with, the worst criminals turned to their favorite beverage or illegal drugs down at this place.</p><p>This dirty place was hot as hell, nobody asks any questions as long as the snails were delivered to right hands, and there were criminals and thieves in every corner.</p><p>So no one was paying attention when a strange man dressed as a someone from another era and like he've just had the fight with the Multi-Bear went inside.</p><p>The man sit down on the table and ordered a crimson sludge.</p><p>He just sits motionless, like a spider at the centre of his web, eyeballing everyone. From trolls and goblins just having a good time and refreshing drinks with each other, to other brigandes and thieves matching wits and cards against each other in a popular game of Hexus Hold Em.</p><p><em>'A wide range of brainless muscle.' </em>He thought as he sipped his drink before turning his attention to the two trolls having an arm wrestle with each other. The man eyes stopped at the larger of them.</p><p>The troll was a literally a living rock. He was a large, bulky, black-brown creature with rocky skin, a giant mouth with yellow teeth that were also made of rocks, and spiky like stalagmites growths on his shoulders, arms, and back. He had two onyx for eyes and big glowing core in chest that contain magma, which escentially was his heart. He wearing a pair of black shorts with dark brown stripes on it.</p><p>"Hmmm... You'll do just fine." The man said to himself.</p><p>A second later, he spotted something.</p><p>Several weird arachnids were scuttling over the ground on the side of the wall, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting.</p><p>Their appearance was similar to the alien facehugger from Alien. They have four legs and six pincers near their mouths. They also appear to have six eyes. They also have few spikes on their shell.</p><p>"Tell me little friend, would you like to help me?" The man asked as he grabbed one of them by the tail and raise up it to the level of his eyes.</p><p>The little creature bite his thumb.</p><p>"I like your spirit." The man produced a vial from his tattered gray robes and held it up. It glowed a bright and unearthly green in the stuffy air, almost shining like an unholy beacon in the dark.</p><p>He took the stop out of the bottle and held it over the arachnid. He smirked, watching as the drop slid forth from the mouth of the bottle.</p><p>"I can't lie to you, little friend, this is going to hurt." He said as the drop fell.</p><p>The liquid splashed on tiny creature's head and pain shot through it. At once, it began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but the man was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. The pain subsided and the scorpion-like worm swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula, and black as death.</p><p>"Now you go and do your part." The man said and laid it on the floor.</p><p>The arachnid scuttle frantically across the stone floor toward two trolls.</p><p>"Go Urlih! Put him in the dirt!" A man behind one of trolls cheered.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it Nox!" A waitress cheered as well.</p><p>"Nnngghhh!" Urlih grumbled, gripping the table with his other hand to concentrate.</p><p>"Ha! This is the best you got, clod?"Nox provoked. "I once beat a Minotaur, in an arm-wrestling match that lasted two hours!"</p><p>"I will crush you, Nox!"</p><p>Nox himself was just as impressed with the spirit, if not more so with the younger troll's strength. For such a young one, to last this long against the likes of him was nothing but impressive. Urlih had that fierce determination in his orange eyes, the grip that held a thousand weapons, the strength of a mighty dragon! But he's not going to lo-suddenly he felt like a lightning bolt had shot through his entire body.</p><p>
  <em>*thud*</em>
</p><p>"Hah!" Urlih grinned, folding his arms behind him as he leaned back in her chair. "How's that for a clod?"</p><p>"Haha! Yeah!" The two behind him congratulated, green-scaled well build lizard-man fist-bumping him as some three-eyed demon patted his back.</p><p>Nox didn't say anything about it. He just got up and left the table.</p><p>"Nox? Where do you think you're going? And when did you get this tattoo of a arachnid on your back?" Urlih asked staring at the creepy tattoo on his friend lower back.</p><p>But Nox ignored him and came out of the Dusky Zone, and mystery man followed after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: There will be a action in the next longer chapter. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch was without a doubt was the nice and safest part of the day in the Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Just food and friends.</p><p>Luz usually spent this time with Gus and Willow in the school cafeteria. But today, it was Wednesday. So, the human girl was in the Room of Shortcuts with the Troublemakers, eating their food and having nice chat.</p><p>"...and then Eda puts the Slitherbeast to sleep." Luz just finished talking about her adventure in the Knee.</p><p>The multi-track kids stared at their friend, they love hearing about Luz's adventures with Eda.</p><p>"Wow, I really envy your living with Lord Calamity." Viney said, taking a bite of her squid taco.</p><p>"Yeah...I can't believe she take you to the Knee and the Motionless Bowels Swamp!" Jerbo said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "What I wouldn't give for sludge or few seed from that swamp."</p><p>"Well, it's your lucky day then." Luz said, rummaging through her bag. "I found a box of seed when me and Eda were looking for the Entoloma Milkcap. I thought you and Willow might like it. It's your share of the seed." She handed him a box.</p><p>"Wow! Thanks Luz!" Jerbo admired the contents of the box while Barcus came to Luz with his lunch box.</p><p>"Ruff.(Luz what's in that thermos?)" He asked, sniffing it.</p><p>"Eda's homemade two-headed chicken noodle soup."</p><p>"Bark.(I'll trade you my meat salad for it.)" Barcus said with a grin.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>The moment was interrupted by the loud sound shifted to their ears and four loud thumps pinged through the floor of the room.</p><p>"I think it's coming from the cafeteria." Jerbo said, putting down the box.</p><p>"Maybe someone started the food fight." Luz said and opened one of many doors, which then open door on the ceiling of school dining room.</p><p>And at the same time, they were in shock of what they're looking at. They saw the destruction and rubble site of room, the Hexsiders lying there on the floor. Most of them were unconscious while a few were also badly injured.</p><p>"Wow... Did not expect that..." Luz commented in shock and concern.</p><p>Barcus growled in concern. "Bark.(By the look of it, I'd say this isn't an food fight.)"</p><p>"Either way, we should check on them now." Viney said.</p><p>Jerbo drew a spell circle and long vine fell down from the open door, stopping just above floor.</p><p>Luz and the Troublemakers approached to the destruction site as they all checked on the survivors. Everybody was alive, pretty banged up or wounded but alive.</p><p>"We'll go find Principal Bump." Jerbo said as he and Barcus move towards the door.</p><p>"It's a good id-Gus!" The teenage human came across to Gus, who was on the ground. She helped and put him leaned against the wall. He had a wound at the temple.</p><p>"Gus?"</p><p>"He's hurt, but it's not serious." Viney said as she draw a spell circle around his head and then his wound was gone. They both called and woke him up.</p><p>Gus grunted in pain as he regained his consciousness, "L-Luz?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's me. What happened here?"</p><p>"Some kind of crazy troll called Nox appeared out of nowhere, and started attacking us all. He was angry, and he was yelling something about the First Elders. It was really scary." He pressed knees close to his chest and began to slightly rock back and forth.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's gone."</p><p>But as soon as the words left Luz's mouth, thunderous roar of anger echoed throughout the school and then the large troll just showed up at the door and looked at them.</p><p>Luz and Viney both gasped while Gus froze like a deer in a headlight.</p><p>"It's him!'</p><p>Nox grinned at them like a jackal before he got out a big iron hammer, charging at them.</p><p>Then it all happened at once.</p><p>Luz leaned over as if to get something from the floor.</p><p>"I'm too young to die! Gus whimpered, his eyes closed and his arms swung around his head.</p><p>Viney began to draw spell circle.</p><p>The big anthropomorphic figure leapt through the nearest window and punched Nox.</p><p>The hit sent a stone creature flying several feet away, hitting the wall and leaving some cracks in it.</p><p>The three teenagers looked at their saviour.</p><p>He was very much resemble a demon. He was large and well-built, on his head there were goat's horns curved backwards. He had hooves instead of legs; he also had a long, massive bladed tail that resembles the shape of a scythe. His skin was yellow-brown and the pigment of his eyes glistening sharply like finely cut emeralds. He had blue metal blades protruding from his wrists and shoulders. He also had big bat wings on his back. He wearing a brown leather kilt with a wide black belt, which has a triangular silver buckle, black and gold wrist braces and black, red, and golden armor on his stomach.</p><p>Nox managed to surprisingly get up and he stood her ground and stood up on his feet.</p><p>"Who are you?" The troll asked, frustration evident in his tone.</p><p>"I'm Tatsurion the Courageous." He swiped his hand across the air like he was outlining a title.</p><p>"When I finish with you, they're going to call you "Tatsurion the Fragmented"." Nox picked up his hammer and tried to slam it onto Tatsurion, who just catches it with ease as he crushes it with his bare hands.</p><p>Then Tatsurion and Nox roared in anger as they charge and rammed at each other. They both held each other's hands tightly while pushing their enemies off for few moments. The muscular troll snarled as he managed to push the demon back and down to the floor. He groaned and struggled to push him back. Luckily, Tatsurion slammed a headbutt against Nox's head before punched on him by guts and chest for few times. He then swung his two combined clasped fists at the large troll to drop and land on the ground. Nox groaned in pain and dizziness.</p><p>"Do yourself a favor, fella, give it up." Tatsurion said as he looked to the troll.</p><p>"Or I might just do this!" Nox took a deep breathe before fire a cloud of ash at Tatsurion.</p><p>The demon started coughing and wouldn't stop while hot ash burns his lungs.</p><p>Nox smiled at Tatsurion when the two giant stone claws covered with green liquid drawing out from the troll's hands. Then he stabbed winged demon in the chest.</p><p>"AAARGH!" Tatsurion let out a great agonizing scream of pain before he fell to the ground.</p><p>"Your head would look pretty decorative over my mantelpiece."</p><p>And just when the stone creature could finish Tatsurion off, a fireball flew through the air and hit him square in the back of head.</p><p>Looking behind, Nox found the source of the fireball: human girl.</p><p>"How dar-" He was cut off, after Viney throw a bunch of blue spaghetti at him. It hit its mark, the face of the troll.</p><p>Then Nox grabbed the table that stood next to him and throw it at the teenagers over with a roar, making the small group ducking in fear.</p><p>Then a troll roared louder in anger as he charged right at the Hexsiders.</p><p>They distanced themselves away from him. Viney quickly grabbed Luz's hand as she rolled to her left while Gus moved to his right.</p><p>Gus got up and glared at the troll, which roared wildly at him. So, he summoned a dozen illusions of himself to confuse the troll.</p><p>"Great! More small people to crush." Nox crushed one of illusions with his fist, cackling maniacally.</p><p>Original Gus and his copies gulped before they begin running like hell from the school cafeteria.</p><p>"Come back in here, you little brat!" Nox roared as he ran after the group. Forgetting about Luz, Viney and Tatsurion.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Luz asked in concern after the troll disappeared from sight.</p><p>"I can't feel anything below my neck." Tatsurion answered as Viney went up to check his wound.</p><p>"I can cure the wound's from a spike, but I can't do anything about the paralysis. I don't know much about those things. Poison and antidote are Barcus' thing."</p><p>"But I might be able to help."</p><p>The two witchling looked behind them.</p><p>The source of the voice was a young woman. She was a moth-like hybrid with cyan skin, grayish white fur on the top of her shoulders to the bottom of her arms, navy-blue wings which have four segments. She had two pointed light-pink eyes, long blonde hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder, and long pointed feathered ears. She had also purple marks on her chin and around her eyes.</p><p>She wearing a lightly armored purple dress with a arctic blue ribbon around her waist and black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she had a pale blue-greyish gem in the shape of a triquetra, and she also wearing purple long boots with black straps around them.</p><p>"You were supposed to take care of poisonous gas in the others part of building! And I told you I was handling the troll." Tatsurion sound like a father bashing his daughter.</p><p>She approached him, "The gas is neutralized, all teachers'll wake up in an hour. Besides, let's face it, big guy. You need help."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Samantha, by the way." She smiled at two girls as she opened her wings and floated them right above Tatsurion's chest. And then she shook them. A sparkly dust begin fall off the wings, covering the entire demon's body.</p><p>"Just give it a few minutes to work. And-"</p><p>She was cut off by a male a voice cry, "HELP!"</p><p>"Its Gus!"</p><p>With a speed that could rival a blue hedgehog, Luz and Viney made their way down the hallway, leaving the moth girl and a paralyzed demon.</p><p>"Go help the witchling. I'll be fine." Tatsurion said.</p><p>Samantha nodded and ran into the school hall to see scene that she would not expect.</p><p>Nox was under attack by a young Griffin while Luz threw fire balls at the troll. Neither a Griffin nor the human girl couldn't hurt him. But they irritated him.</p><p>"All right, that's enough!" Nox grabbed a Griffin by the tail and threw it against the wall.</p><p>"Puddles!" Viney kneeled next to Griffin. Luz and Gus do the same, concerned about the creature.</p><p>"I'll kill you now, stupid brats!"Nox threw himself at them with crazy eyes.</p><p>"No, you won't!"</p><p>The moth woman waved her wings to create a massive gust, knocking Nox backward and into a school lockers. But he stand up quick and swung his fist with the spike on the three kids.</p><p>Samantha had just enough time to jumped in front of the troll's fist.</p><p>Her wings flared out and stuck straight up. She shook her wings and materialized a light blue, air barrier with a glowing spiral pattern, much like the pattern on a back of her wings.</p><p>Nox's fist just hit the barrier with a loud wham.</p><p>"You can't hide behind it for ever." He said, spitting on the barrier.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to do that."</p><p>Something seemed to get her attention as Nox ear's twitched at a weird sound, before magic ray hit his back.</p><p>The stone troll roared in pain as he turned his head to back. He found a man stood before him.</p><p>"Safdar, I'm not complaining, but what took so long?" Samantha smirked.</p><p>"Well, because I was busy disposing of you-know-what."</p><p>The trio peek out of the Samantha's wings to see a lean, muscular man with pearl gold skin, and tattoos on various parts of his arms. His tattoos appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow.</p><p>He wearing a lightly armored dark, sleeveless, thigh-length coat that that includes a split waist cape reaching just under his knees. The waist cape was split in three places. The coat has an open tab collar with the dark gray hood that shrouds his face. He had a greyish-brown pants as well as moderately armored black boots. He also had leather fingerless glove that was decorated with two brightly glowing violet lights on the back of his left hand. And a pendant with a silver triquetra hanging around his neck by a black filament.</p><p>"Let's do an easy way, Nox," Safdar suggested calmly, "Give up the fight, and I'll go easy on you."</p><p>Nox snarled in anger as he tucked himself together and started to roll.</p><p>"Why do I bother to ask?" The man asked himself as put his fists together to summon his...staff?</p><p>It was more like a cross between the witch staff and a spear. His staff range was in color from pale brown to golden-yellow almost white. With a magical totem of the manticore atop a wooden staff, and the crystal sharp blade at the other end. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. The staff was also carved with intricate mystical symbols.</p><p>Safdar's eyes flashed silver under the hood and then he slammed end of his staff into the floor.</p><p>A flash of light filled the school hallway for a split second, and as soon as it had dimmed, Nox was standing, literally frozen. A layer of ice-like crystal covered every single inch of his body.</p><p>"And we have a winner." Samantha lowered her barrier before turned her head to group of teenagers, her ears pressing back.</p><p>"Holy Chrysalis! What happened to you, my poor darling?" She asked, leaning down to squint at Luz's ears. "Your ears... does it hurt a lot? Can you hear me okay?" The woman's eyes, deeply crinkled around the edges with concern, search Luz's face with desperation.</p><p>"I hear you well, and my ears are fine."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Luz is human. Their ears are round." Gus explained.</p><p>"Human in an inhuman world? And you can use magic. That's weird on a number of levels." The moth-like woman said and then she looked back at Safdar.</p><p>He had a big black scorpion-like creature in his hand. A man made a sudden motion with his left hand, whirling his arm in a tight circle over the predatory arachnid.</p><p>"What is it?" Samantha pointed out the creature in man's hand.</p><p>"A reason why Nox attacked Hexside." Safdar said, releasing a now normal looking and small arachnid. "And by the way,do you know where Tatsurion is?"</p><p>"I'm here." Tatsurion came around the corner. Each step look heavy and uneven, like he could fall over at any moment.</p><p>"Well, I have to say I am surprised that you didn't dealt with Nox."</p><p>"I was winning until this troll poisoned me and I couldn't move. He would have killed me, if not these brave witchling help." The demon pointed to three to the Hexsiders. "Thank you very much."</p><p>"You're welcome." Luz said.</p><p>"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you, exactly?" Viney asked.</p><p>"Better for you if you don't know." Safdar said before teleported himself and his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Do like this chapter? Let me know what you're thinking.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A two deer with wings of an eagle slowly walk on the big clearing.</p><p>They were going to drinking from the watering hole when suddenly Safdar, Samantha and Tatsurion reappearing in a flash of light several yards behind the pond. The both deer got scared and leaped to the forest.</p><p>"So, did you find it?" Samantha asked.</p><p>Safdar shook his head negatively, "I'm sorry to tell you, but your dowsing skills brought us in the wrong place."</p><p>"But it's all because of Titan's magic." The moth woman gained an exasperated look as pulled out her crystal pendulum. "It upsets the balance of my pendulum."</p><p>"Each mistake teaches you something new about yourself. There is no failure, remember, except in no longer trying. You has never failed us, as I know you, Samantha, will never fail us."</p><p>As Tatsurion was talking, Samantha was turning the pendulum in the light. It shined in such a way that it might reminded people of a fallen star. It's bright pink pigment reminded the one popular crystal; Rose Quarts. But it looked more, to say the least, enchanting. It had six parts with white tips that then connected together into one flat piece. The chain connected looked like those with dog tags but was as strong as leather.</p><p>"Okay, so what do I do?"</p><p>"Just try again, Samantha." The demo cast a soft look to her.</p><p>"Quiet, please, boys, I need to focus."</p><p>Samantha close your eyes and hold out her arm straight in front of her, as steady as she can.</p><p>
  <em>Focus...</em>
</p><p>After that, Rose Quarts started shaking violently.</p><p>
  <em>Focus... Focus...</em>
</p><p>Samantha held it tighter in her grasp as it started to hum at a low volume.</p><p>
  <em>Focus... Focus... Focus...</em>
</p><p>The humming went quick and the vibrations come to a halt. The moth woman opened her fist. The crystal pendulum then turned it's brightness up a couple notches and flashed twice, spinning like compass needle.</p><p>
  <em>Focus... Focus... Focus... Focus...</em>
</p><p>The crystal pendulum stopped.</p><p>Samantha allowed herself a small smile of contentment as she gazed at the crystal pendulum.</p><p>"Guys, follow me." She pocketed the crystal and took back off into the air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~  ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the man dressed in tattered gray hooded cloak who was accountable for Nox's crazy actions, observe very closely Hexside.</p><p>He was witnessed everything that Nox and the mystery trio did.</p><p>"So, this small club of perplexing ignoramuses sends its troublesome adventurers here." The weird man remarked in slight surprise before hummed thoughtfully, "Well, then I guess that means I'm need to change my tactics."</p><p>He laughed before slowly walked into the woods. "And I thought it would be boring."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: In the next chapter Emperor Belos appears for the first time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kikimora slowly walked down the hallway leading to the castle throne room. The silence was deafening, her footsteps were the only thing producing any kind of sound whatsoever.</p><p>Finally, after what had seemed like forever, she reached the large gate with two guards guarding it right in front of her.</p><p>The two guards nodded, and stepped aside.</p><p>The red devil-like witch opened gate, and she found the Emperor Belos sat in his throne proudly, his golden mask reflecting the light coming from the room's torches, and the Titan's heartbeats echoed through the throne room.</p><p>"My Lord." Kikimora bowed down and hung her head low.</p><p>"Kikimora, why are you here?" He demanded as she got up and faced him.</p><p>"I come to make my monthly report."</p><p>For a moment, his gaze doesn't waver from hers.</p><p>"Well, there's only one problem. I've already got that report." Belos said as he stretched his metallic gauntlet. The hand-like roots had ripped through the stone floor, splintering and snapping the floor like a pair of cavalry driven spears. The hands grabbed Kikimora's legs, effectively holding her in one place.</p><p>"Now, you're gonna tell me who you are, and give me one good reason... why I shouldn't squash you like a bug."</p><p>Fake Kikimora didn't give him an answer. Not a word, not a gesture, not anything. Instead, all she gave him was a performance of her unique trick as her body glowed with a bright darkness, one that changed everything about her character as she transformed, leaving only her eyes noticeable. It was over as soon as it began, taking no less than a single second before the figure changed in stature, shape, and size.</p><p>The Emperor looked dispassionately as he saw fake Kikimora become a fairly androgynous-looking tall man in maybe his late twenties or early thirties, he was slim with an grayish complexion, waist-length light, almost strawberry blonde hair, and huge black eyes. He was dressed in a collared beige long-sleeved shirt, maroon vest, dark solid, golden arm cuffs with black straps, brown pants, and dark maroon-and-khaki boots.</p><p>"I have many names. I play many roles. But most people call me Prikaza. It is an honour to meet you, Your Excellency." He gave an exaggerated bow. "And I guarantee you that I'm more use to us alive than dead."</p><p>Emperor Belos rose from his chair and stood in front of the man. "You broke into this castle and walked into my throne room. So, you're incredibly brave or extremely foolish."</p><p>"A better description of my character, probably, would be the world <em>'determined'</em>." He replied very seriously.</p><p>"So what do you want, Prikaza? What made you come out here?" Belos hold his voice firm, looking the shape-shifter right in the eye.</p><p>"It's not what I want from you, but what you want from me, your Majesty." Prikaza smiled at the Emperor, the slightest hint of condescendence in his rather humble voice.</p><p>"I'm really not in the mood for a play your stupid games." Belos said in calm and emotionless voice. And then Prikaza felt his lung don't get air as though a huge, invisible hand was squeezing his neck, completely cut off his air, and the the Emperor laughed harder than ever. "If you want to live. You better tell me straight out: why are you here?"</p><p>Prikaza's eyes narrowed, then relaxed as he smile. There wasn't fear in her eyes.</p><p><em>'He doesn't fear death.'</em> Belos thought, and as he raised his hand, the grip on Prikaza's neck lifted too.</p><p>Prikaza slowly took a deep breath, boldly met his eyes and then he said, "Look, your Majesty, I heard about your big plans. I know the real reason you want to capture the Owl Lady."</p><p>The Emperor glared at him, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"I am intrigued by the possibility of The Day of Unity. And I can be quite handy in reaching the goal. Especially for the some information I have. You definitely find this information a very useful." The shape-shifter grinned at the last sentence.</p><p>"What kind of information?" Belos slowly asked, his blue eyes glowing.</p><p>"My lord, have you ever heard of the Book of First Elders?" Prikaza replied with big smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: A comment is worth a hundred faves.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter end, Next chapter is on it’s way. Feel free to give me the good, bad and ugly in comments. I'd appreciate any review.</p><p>I'm also new in this Fandom. So..... I'm sorry if anything feels out of character. And If you have any feedback on how to properly create a good fanfiction story, please tell me that would be very appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>